Convergence 7-day drabbles
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: The Convergence Roleplay Forum Creation Week 2017. I will be posting for 7 days with 7 different prompts each day so look forward for it XD
1. Chapter 1

**Monday July 10 2017**

 **Day 1**

 _ **Beginnings -**_ _It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings._

Jacob Kowalski was doing his usual work of walking around the unknown world to him. He has been in the world for almost 6 months now and it was all new to him everytime the world changed. He was on Empyrean one time enjoying the pool. He was lonely when he got here but managed to make some friends. He was near the tower when he noticed someone coming down. She was a brunette with a brown dress. He felt like he met her before but couldn't recall it. As he got closer he hid behind a tree to take a good look at her. The woman went down from the cloud and looked around. At this time, Jacob got a good look of her.

 _"Oh wow, She's beautiful. I wonder who she is..."_ Jacob said as he thought in his mind. The woman turned to look at him well not exactly at him. She was only looking at his direction

"It can't be... It cannot be him..." The woman said as she moved closer to him. Jacob was panicking a bit looking at her as she backed away and tripped causing a loud thump.

"Are you alright?!" The brunette asked as she went to help him but her eyes widen at the side of him

"J-Jacob? I-is that you honey?" The woman said looking at him. He looked at her with a confused face. That voice, that smile it was all felt familiar to him but he can't place it.

"Uh...that's me but sorry I don't know you" Jacob said with a blush still on the ground. The woman just chuckled as she helped him on his feet.

"T-thank you..." Jacob said with a small chuckle still blushing looking at her

" _Stop blushing Jacob!"_ He said to himself and this made the woman giggle even more

"W-what is your name?" Jacob asked nervously looking at her. The woman just looked at him finally remembering what happened

"My name is Queenie. Queenie Goldstein. Nice to meet you Jacob Kowalski" Queenie said with a giggle looking at him.

"How did you..." Jacob said but Queenie pulled him into a kiss and everything felt right at that moment. It was a new beginning for him and he can't wait for the future


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 - Tuesday 11th July**

 _ **Loss**_

 _I keep myself busy with things to do, but every time I pause, I still think of you._

Jacob Kowalski was baking that morning feeling a little bit happy. It was still foggy to him but he slowly remembered what happened in New York back at his own world. He remembered all the wonderful beast he met in Newt's suitcase and the kiss... He remembered kissing someone under the rain that was supposed to obliviate his mind. He then thought of Queenie and the moment they kissed yesterday it was all too familiar for him. He placed the dough on a baking tray and put it in the oven after separating them into equal portions. Jacob then remembered that he was supposed to bake with Helena that morning.

Meanwhile Queenie woke up with the smell of freshly baked goods as she got down from the bed where they slept peacefully last night. Well they cuddle most of the time but they slept eventually. Anyway, she went out while putting on some clothes as she greeted him

"You bake honey? Something smells good" Queenie said with a giggle looking at him as she walked towards the kitchen

 _"Stop thinking about Helena. Stop thinking about Helena"_ Jacob thought in his mind and Queenie frowned at that

"Um honey. Who is Helena?" Queenie asked and Jacob's eyes widen as he began remembering the picnic he and Helena went before. He remembered the moments they laughed together and shared bread with each other. Queenie just went silent for a while trying not to look sad. Of course she would be sad, the man she loved was in fact falling for another woman. She didn't blame him because they did obliviate him and he didn't remembered anything about the wizarding world let alone her.

"S-she's just a friend Queenie.." Jacob said blushing a bit but Queenie knew all too well what the feeling was like. She knew Jacob liked Helena more than as a friend. She just sighed looking at him. It felt like she lost him forever. She couldn't stop thinking about him when he was obliviated that day. She wished she and him could run away to a far away land and live together happily. But now it mght not be possible.

"It's okay honey...You don't have to hide your feelings towards her in front of me...Y-you should tell her...before it's too late" Queenie said with sad eyes looking away holding back tears. It truly felt like she lost him forever and he might not comeback to him

Jacob just looked on oblivious to what was happening in front of him. "What are you saying..." Jacob was interrupted by her again as he noticed the sad eyes

"Just be honest with yourself honey..." Queenie said before walking outside and towards the town. Far away from the house. She just started crying her heart out thinking about him and thinking she already lost him forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 - Wednesday 12th July**

 _ **Alternatives**_

 _In an indefinite multiverse, there is no such thing as fiction._

* * *

"Winter is one of the least favorite weather for one Jacob Kowalski as he was wrapped up in the blanket near the fireplace. He was still devastated by Helena leaving the world so suddenly. Right before he could tell her how he feel. He was encouraged by Queenie as well to tell her before it's too late. Clearly it was since she was gone by the time he reached her house. He just drank his chocolate while looking at the fire thinking about what should he do next.

"Unknown to him, Queenie was looking at him with a sigh. She could read what he was thinking and it only made her even sad. She was the one encouraging him to tell the one he loved how did he really felt even though that someone wasn't her. She would do anything to be his only one but she knew it might be a long shot.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Queenie asked looking at him as she laid and snuggled beside him. She could see his sad and depressed face. The face that she fell in love was sad and not the happy Jacob that she loved.

"She's gone Queenie...I never told her how i felt," Jacob said with a sigh as Queenie put his head on her shoulder and an arm around him as she looked at the fire with a sigh

"Everything's going to be alright honey... We're going to get through this..together," Queenie said as she smiled softly looking at him. She still knew Jacob doesn't remember that they were together before. She doesn't want to force him to remember. She wasn't that kind of a person

"What did i do to deserve someone as nice as you Queenie? You're the nicest person that i ever met. I'm suprised you haven't started dating anyone yet," Jacob said with a smile looking at her. Queenie just gave him a small chuckle at that

"I'm...saving myself...for someone else..." Queenie said with a smile as she thought of the time she and Jacob spent together. She remembered the war that Jacob showed him and she just sighed.

"Well..whoever is that person is... He is one lucky man," Jacob said with a smile as he took another sip of his chocolate. His lips was covered by the foam from the chocolate and Queenie couldn't help but chuckled at that.

"What's wrong Queenie?" Jacob asked with a brow clearly confused and had no idea what was happening

"Your lips..It's covered with the foam. Let me wipe it for you," Queenie said with a grin as she wiped it off using her thumb and her eyes locked into his. She missed those brown eyes, the very same eyes that checked her out the first time Tina brought him and Newt into the apartment, the very same one that charmed her when they talked on the dining table.

"Thank you Queenie," Jacob said smiling widely as she snuggled into him and he wrapped his arm around her as they watch the fire burning bright enjoying each other embrace. Maybe this is an alternate path for Jacob's life. Maybe it wasn't set for him to end up with Helena. Maybe he was meant to be someone else and he just need to realise it


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4 - Thursday 13th July**

 ** _Memories_**

 _Remembering the past gives power to the present._

* * *

It was quite an eventful morning in New York as it was raining heavily that time. Everyone was rushing to get shelter from the rain but for one Jacob Kowalski. That was not an option. He needed to open the bakery because he knows everyone needs to get their daily morning bread and he just rushed out from his apartment. He forgot to bring an umbrella and even forgot to bring any coat. He just ran out from his apartment only carrying a bag with his Shirt in it.

"Why does it have to rain in the morning" Jacob muttered as he ran across the road with rain soaking him wet. His clothes were beyond wet and his pants were wet as well. He kept running when suddenly he was joined by a woman. The brunnete brought him under her umbrella as she kept him close. Jacob looked to see who it was and smiled remembering exactly who she was.

"Hey you're one of my customers right? Queenie is it?" Jacob said with a smile looking at her

" _She's even pretty up close"_ Jacob thought in his mind and Queenie just giggle happily at that as she pulled him close

"Yeah it's me. Nice to see you again Jacob" Queenie said with a grin as they walked together

"What were you doing running under the rain Honey? You can get sick you know" She said with a frown looking at him as they walked at the pavement.

"I was heading towards my Bakery Queenie. Many people needs my bread. I can't just not open the bakery for them. I could still remember all the faces of the kids when they eat my baked goods It's a good feeling" He said then remembered those kids and their faces when they enter his bakery. He couldn't help but smile at them.

"Well they like the shapes of your bread honey. It's unique...I wonder where do you get the inspirations" Queenie said with a giggle as she knew where did it came from. She knew Jacob still have bits and pieces in his mind. He still haven't forgotten about magic fully as he could bake the bread with the shape of an erumpent and a niffler.

"I don't really know where those ideas came from Queenie...It all comes naturally to me.. It feels like...i have a connection to them you know" Jacob said with a frown trying to figure out but Queenie just placed a hand on his cheeks

"Don't think too hard Honey... Ideas come from anywhere and any shape. You just have to go with it" Queenie said looking at him and his eyes. Jacob just blushed looking at her and their faces were close to each other.

" _Oh wow, she has pretty eyes. I can't stop looking at her"_ Jacob thought in his mind and it made Queenie blushed a bit.

"Thank you honey. You're too kind..." Queenie said with a small smile and Jacob just looked at her eyes widened

"Did I say it out loud Queenie?" Jacob said blushing hard as the wind blew the umbrella down from her hands and both of them soaked under the rain. They just laughed at that moment. Everything felt right for them.

"You didn't Jacob. I'll tell you next time" Queenie said with a smile as she turned but slipped and ended up on his arms.

"Nice catch honey" Queenie said with a grin as her face got close to him and it was mere inches.

"Ì..won't let you fall Queenie. Not ever" Jacob said with a grin as he leaned in and his lips kissed hers as Queenie stood up and her left feet went up when they kissed. At that moment all the memories came back for Jacob like the kiss was an on switch for his memories. Kissing under the rain certainly helped him as well.

"I remembered Queenie.." Jacob said with a smile backing away and Queenie just looked at him

"Remembered what honey?" Queenie asked looking at him but she knew what he was thinking

"I remembered...that I love you" Jacob said with a grin then chuckled as he tucked a strand of hair from her face

"I love you too Jacob" Queenie said with a grin as they went back to kissing not even caring anymore that they were under the rain.


End file.
